Unexpected Guest
by LovePuppy25
Summary: After escaping from his cold cell and Aprocryphos, Allen leaves with the ark and is on the run from the Order. He lands in Harry Potter's world and now has to deal with the craziness that comes along with it. Will he be able to cope with the new world? Or will his old one come back and reclaim him? (I do not own the cover Image )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This the Redo of the story and well I hope you like it!**

 **Summary: After escaping from his cold cell and Aprocryphos, Allen leaves with the ark and sets out to stay away from both Exorcists, Noah and the sentient innocence. He lands in harry potters world and now has to deal with the craziness that comes along with it. Will he be able to cope with the new world? Or will his old one come back and reclaim him?**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own D. Gray-man or Harry potter! Never have and Never will!**

Chapter 1: Rough Landing

-=-=-=In the Ark=-=-=

Running down the pearl streets of the Ark, Allen, who was still injured from his encounter with Aprocryphos, was desperate to get away from his once called home. As he ran, he came upon a strange door. It was an ebony color with an ivory H carved in the center of it. Not giving it a second thought, Allen swung the door open and threw him and his little golden companion in with him.

He was surrounded by darkness and felt himself falling. As he fell, he started to see some color, but he only saw streaks of red, blue, yellow, and green. Allen crashed down hard on what it felt like a wooden table.

He groaned loudly, while lifting his head to look around. He couldn't see much through the dusty fog, but saw a blob of pink, and shadows of tall and short figures. Before Allen could even process what was going on, his vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

-=-=-=In the Great hall=-=-=-

Harry was in complete shock as soon as Dumbledore introduced a pink frog-..um 'lady' named Dolores Umbridge, the lady whom was at his hearing. Hermione and Ron both saw the look on Harry's face, they quickly they shared a look before turning to there friend to see what was wrong with him.

"Oi, Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked with a look of concern across his face

"That…woman was at my hearing!" he whispered angrily. Harry wasn't pleased to see Umbridge, especially since she was giving a long and dry speech about how she would be taking over the Defense Against Dark Arts class.

Before his friends could reply, out of nowhere a Hufflepuff student suddenly shrieked, interrupting Umbridge's speech, and pointed to the enchanted ceiling yelling,

"Look! Something is wrong with the ceiling!"

Soon everyone, even the teachers, looked up to see a flash of bright white mix with the dark rainy clouds of the enchanted ceiling. Then a figure, that was just as white, fell out of it and come crashing down right on the head table and making seemingly strong wood material shatter like glass. The sudden impact caused dust to fly around and obscure the view of the figure from the students.

Once the dust finally cleared, an old man was revealed in the rubble that was once a very long table. The students were on there feet in a matter of seconds and tried to rush up there to get a better view of the man, but were stopped when Professor McGonagall barred their way, shouting at them to get back while putting her hand up.

The students stayed back but were now staring with terrified looks on there faces that screamed 'Is he a death eater?!' 'evil wizard!' 'what happened to him?' 'is he working for You-Know-Who?' -The Golden Trio was no exception.

There was silence, until the old man groaned and lift his head slightly.

What shocked everyone the most was that, the old man was actually a young and quite good looking teenager. His stark white hair that seemed to perfectly frame his angelic but bruised face, which was scarred by a bright red mark that went all the way from his cheek to his forehead and into a shape that was covered by the boys bangs. The mark on the boy made Harry want to put his hand over his scar, but he chose not to. He didn't want his friends to worry.

Before anyone could say anything, the teen's head fell back into the rubble and became unconscious. When Harry looked at the teen closer, he could see that he was in a long white outfit that reminded Harry of a prisoner. The stranger also had bandages on his face and unraveled bandages on his arms and- wait, what's with that arm? It's all black! Did he get his arm burnt or something?

'Just what happened to him?'

Let's just say. No one was expecting this…unexpected guest.

 **So…what you think? I know, I know it's not different from the original but the original had a lot of parts I wanted to keep, so here it is. Enjoy it or nawww! Jk please enjoy.**

 **~LovePuppy25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews!**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl : I'm glad you're excited! I'll post more chapters soon!**

 **Ryuakilover : Oh my! I'm so sorry! I wish I had known you were in the middle of reading. Sorry ;-;. here have a cookie! *Hands you a digital cookie***

 **DarkKitsuneFluffy : And I'll wait for your judgement.**

 **Jaggedwing : Well! I wont disappoint! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many others I will be posting!**

 **So Without further Adieu-**

 **Kaito KID: It's A Showtime!**

 **LovePuppy25: Wait a minute! your in the wrong anime Kid! Your not even in Harry Potter either!**

 **Kaito KID: You sure about that? I'm sure this is the right place!**

 **LovePuppy25: NO...its not. *sigh* Fine since your here. Do the Disclaimer!**

 **Kaito KID: What? No! that's too boringggg!**

 **LovePuppy25: Do..IT! *evil aura***

 **Kaito KID: Heeeiii! Fine! LovePuppy25 doesn't own -man nor Harry Potter! She's not even smart enough to come up with those kinds of stories anyway...**

 **LovePuppy25: *Hits kaito upside the head* On with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Suspicions and Curiosity**_

Harry's POV

As I stared down at the strange boy, thoughts raced through my head... _'Is he a Death Eater? Does he work for You-Know-Who? Why is he here?'_

However, if he was on Vold- I mean...HIS...side...then why is he so beaten up? I looked over at my friends, Hermoine and Ron, only to see Hermoine gawking at him and Ron was looking at the boy with a glare that shouted I-don't-trust-you.

Soon, everyone started whispering and the once dead, silent room was full of loud murmurs.

Suddenly, Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone fell silent and looked up at him. He then turned to Professor Mcgonagall, his long beard swaying as he turned, and spoke in a voice of authority and concern,

"Go get Madam Pomfrey, quickly."

Mcgonagall nodded and the student quickly parted for her as she left. Looking back at the boy, I thought I saw something golden by his head; I shook my head slightly and pushed the thought aside. Dumbledore then turned and addressed us,

"Students, you're dismissed. Please go to your dorms."

Everyone slowly made their way out the hall. I occasionally looked back at the strange boy, but the last time I did. I saw Madam Pomfrey by his side. And before the great doors closed behind me, I saw her cast a spell over him and lift him up in the air. Probably to carry him a lot better.

 _'I wonder where he came from. How did he get here? And through the ceiling. Is he really a Death Eater? I wonder-'_

"I don't trust him. He might be with You-Know-Who. This could be a decoy to get to you, Harry!" Ron whispered furiously, breaking my train of thought.

"But Ron you saw how he-"

"Harry, I know Ron is jumping to conclusions again but I agree that the kid is very suspicious and with You-Know-Who revived again it's likely that he is a spy or something." Hermione intervened. Her expression showed her worry and concern.

I sighed. I knew how right they were. We don't know anything about him and with everything happening he could be with Him.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to know if he is on his side. And if he is then we must get rid of him as soon as possible." I felt a new found determination well up inside of me along with a small nagging feeling in the back of my head saying, _'we're going about this in a wrong way.'_

Allen's POV

The first thing I felt when I came to was…Pain. My head was throbbing, my arms and legs ached so badly I could hardly feel them. I opened my eyes to found myself on a bed in a room that looks like a hospital ward.

 _'Wait where am I? Did I get caught? No…that can't be. I remember going through that door…and falling on…something.'_

I don't know where I am but I know one thing is for certain. I must get out of here. If that…thing is here then I have to leave now! I slowly sat up, silently grunting in pain. Before I could get further I heard quick foot steps approaching. I looked up and saw what I believe to be a nurse.

"You shouldn't be moving. You're injured." she said with concern.

"W-Where am I?" my voice was really raspy and my throat felt super dry. I began coughing. I tried to hold it back but it only made it worst. Suddenly the nurse waved a stick and a glass of water, that was sitting on the other side of the room by an empty bed, floated up, across the room, and into her waiting hand.

 _'What. The. Absolute-!?'_

"Here you go. Drink up." She handed the glass to me. I hesitated before grabbing it and drinking it in one swift gulp.

"T-Thank you," I hesitated before asking, "By any chance, do you know where I am?"

The nurse chuckled, "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland."

I choked, Scotland?! "Scotland?" _'that's too close for my liking! I need to get further away before they find me.'_

"Yes, Scotland," she smiled, "by the way, what is your name? I am Madam Pomfrey, the Head nurse here."

I was about to answer her until I remembered what she said. This was a school about...magic? Witchcraft and Wizardry?

"Wait did you say...Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

The nurse, now dubbed Madam Pomfrey, looked at me with a surprised expression, "Yes, you have heard of it? You are a wizard…Aren't you?"

I was unsure how to answer her. On one hand, I could lie but how far will that go? On the other hand, I could tell her who I really am, but I can't risk it if she's with or knows of The Order.

"I don't believe so..?" I cautiously said.

Out of nowhere, Madam Pomfrey busted out into roars of laugher. She laughed and laughed so hard that tears cam forth in her eyes. After a while, she started to calm down, but chuckled here and there.

"I'm sorry, that must mean you're a muggle-born," she smiled gently while wiping her tears, "I mean how else could you get past the barrier and come out from the ceiling no less? Certainly a normal muggle couldn't do that."

"Muggle-born?" What in the world is that? I stared at the women in confusion.

"Wizards whose parents are a muggle and a wizard." she explained.

Parents? Huh…I began to grow sad and felt a tightness in my chest at the words…Mana…my father…even though he may not have loved me….And everyone at the order. My family. They will capture me or worst…kill me. I can't never see either of them again. I looked at the smooth ground instead of making eye contact and smiled sadly.

"You still haven't given me your name." she changed the subject. Which I thank her for.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I apologized and looked back at her, "My name is…Allen…Allen Walker."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Walker." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Ms. Pomfrey, but I really must get going…I can't stop walking now." I muttered that last part. I began to get up only to have her try to get me to lay down. Saying that I still need to rest.

"No please, I'm fine. Really." I smiled my trade mark smile and began to get up of the bed, but I was stop by a tight grip on my arm. I turned my head only to see an expression I know too well. It resembled the Head Nurse back at the Order. I felt myself starting to sweat out of fear.

"I said," She began. "LAY BACK DOWN RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE STILL HURT AND NEED YOUR REST! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" she practically roared. I shook my head quickly and laid back down on the bed. I do NOT need another scary nurse on my back.

She smiled happily again and spoke in a gentle voice once again. "Good now stay here while I go get the headmaster." She walked away, letting her footsteps echo in the vast room.

I sighed and looked out the tall windows to see the bright sky with the sun hanging up there, lighting every area of land on the earth. I let my thoughts drift back to the Ark and the door that me and Timcanpy went through-wait a minute…

'Timcanpy, TIMCANPY!'

"Oh no Timcanpy! I have to find him. Sorry Ms. Pomfrey but I need get my friend back first." I spoke to my self as I got up. I winched once I stood up and waited until I was ready then walked forward. I looked around the room and found a closet with robes in it. I grabbed on and put it on. And put the hood up. I looked around for any glove since my hand was exposed and I don't need to go through that Oh-My-God-look-at-his-hand thing again. After 2 or 3 minutes of searching, I found nothing I could use.

 _'Oh well, I'll just keep my hand in my pocket.'_

I quickly got out of that hospital room and began to go left; however, I heard a horde of footsteps and children laughter. I decide it would be in my best interest to avoid the children for now. Turning right, I headed down the hall and began my search for Tim.

After some time, twists, and turns I knew I had made a grave mistake. I had gotten so lost.

* * *

Harry's POV

We had just left Defense against Dark Arts and I still couldn't stop thinking about that strange boy. A part of me was suspicious just like my friends are but another part of me was just plain curious about him. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't notice my friends were speaking to me.

"-ry."

 _'If he is an evil wizard then it explains why he is here, but he was so wounded and beaten up.'_

"Harr-"

 _'No it looks like he got in a more of a physical fight than a normal magical one.'_

"Harry."

 _'And that bright light he came out of, I've never seen anything like it. The only magical transportation I know of are brooms, apparition, flying cars, and floo portals.'_

"Harry!"

I was snapped out my thoughts by someone yelling my name. I glanced over at Hermoine and Ron. They were staring at me with concern written all over their faces.

"Harry," Hermoine began, her voice dripping with worry, "are you ok? Did you see something…again?"

I quickly shook my head, "No, no, I was just thinking that's all." I tried to be reassuring but I could tell that she was not buying it. So I smiled, hoping that it would help, but all she did was sigh.

"Alright, but if you do you can always tell us." Hermione added while looking at me, maybe she thought there was more to it, but I was just thinking.

"So mate, what do ya think we should do about that kid?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"I think that until we know for sure whose side he is on, we can't blindly attack him." I stated in a firm voice.

"But harry, did you see what he came out of? I've never seen it in my life!" he exclaimed loudly.

Hermoine, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, "Oh honestly Ronald, a little trip to the library would clear it up."

"A little trip?!" He began, "You are the library, since you've read about ALL the books in there!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. It was then that I saw something, a figure, heading down at the end of the hall. It was coming closer and closer. Hearing the odd echo of the footsteps, I placed my hand above where my wand was and waited.

"Guys." I warned to my friends but they were still bickering.

"Guys!" I exclaimed with a bit more authority, making them stop and look at me.

"We have some company." I saw as the figure stepped out into the sunlight that broke through the window. The figure was boy from yesterday. I think now may be the time we find out something about this strange kid.

And that is when, determined emerald eyes bore into distant silver pools.

 **Soo how is it? Good enough? I hope so. Well it's sort of the same but sort of different, but that's fine~**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see ya later, with another chapter.**

 _ **~LovePuppy25**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! I told you I'd be back! With a chapter obviously. So, lets get this started in here! Lets get this started In here *dances***

 **:To the people who reviewed:**

 **giselleavellaneda09** **: More you say? Alrighty! I wont disappoint!**

 **Jaggedwing** **: Yeah it is sort of nice that it's the same but it will change! Promise~ Also! I've thought about having another person look over my work. It seems like a good idea.**

 **GoldenLombaxGirl** **: Oh no Tim! ;-; Yeah he does look like a snitch but just wayyy cuter~**

 **Ryuakilover** **: I don't know why nurses, especailly head nurses, are scary. They just…care a lot and don't want you to get hurt again. I know right! Poor Tim, Poor Allen and his sense of direction. Which is nonexsistant. Yes this is..a very…LOVELY fiction indeed.**

 **Speaking of Lovely! Happy Valentines day! I hope your with people you love, that special someone, or just sitting at home…on the couch…watching TV/Hulu/Netflix with a tub of ice cream…*cries*….ah-em anyway! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these stories. No matter how much we love them! We can't have them to ourselves ;-;**

 **Chapter 3: Meetings and Lies**

* * *

No one's POV

Dumbledore was walking down the halls to the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, while listening to her talk about the strange youngster, whom she had dubbed to be Allen Walker, and how he acted like a muggle when he saw her preform magic. He only nodded his head, when she asked him things like, _'do you agree?_

 _, 'don't you think so?'_ or _'right?'_

After a while, they finally arrived at the wing and when they go inside, Madam Pomfrey went over to a bed that had curtains around it, at the far end of the room.

"Mr. Walker, I'm back." She stated but got no response.

"I brought the headmaster." She then turned to Dumbledore, "He must be asleep."

She reached for the curtain and pulled it back in one swift motion. When they saw that the white-haired child was not there, her eyes nearly popped out her head.

"OH NO! Oh no, no, no, no! He's gone! What are we going to do!" She panicked while Dumbledore stayed calm.

"Don't worry," he began, "I'll have the teachers dismiss their next class and search for the boy. I'll also have Hagrid search the school grounds." Despite the fact that the boy seems harmless, he could still pose a threat, to the students so it's best to find him quickly and make sure no student meets him…yet.

After hearing that, she somewhat calmed down and agreed to stay in the hospital incase he came back or if some students come in. Dumbledore just simply nodded and walked away, his robes swaying with each step. He walked out and glided down the vast halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

As I walked down the insanely large halls, I heard bickering in the distance that sounded like children. I wanted to turn back, but I knew they would catch up to me eventually. I looked around at the doors on the wall. Potential class rooms? I don't want to risk it. I sighed as I put my hand in my pocket and walked forward.

 _'Just be…cool and everything will be fine. Don't reveal anything and don't get attached. I'm leaving as soon as I find Tim.'_ I told myself as I got closer and closer.

As I approached, I heard a 3rd voice. It sounded alarmed, which only means that he knew I was coming. I heard it again but louder and with more authority. I frowned a bit. I didn't think that kid in school would have that…tone. But what do I know? I've never been to school before.

I stalked forward and saw 3 teens that looked at me. One of them was red-head boy. He reminded me of Lavi, until I saw the scowl on his face.

 _'Oh great, another Kanda.'_

Another was a girl with large bushy hair and she looked at me like I was something to be studied, and the last one was another boy, but he had messy black hair and emerald eyes with a mark on his forehead that resembled a lightning bolt. He gave me a look that looked like he was unsure of what to think about me.

We were stuck in a staring contest until I decided that I should say something or else this will get really awkward. I put my right hand over my heart and did my signature bow to them. They looked shocked once I stood straight again. Smiling I spoke in a polite voice and said,

"Hello."

"Who are you?!" the red-head rudely asked, which made the girl elbow him in his side.

"Sorry," she apologized on his behave, "he is always like that. I'm Hermoine Granger, by the way."

The red-head, who was rubbing his injured side, glared at me and grumbled, "Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." the last one stated with a dull look on his face. The other two looked me like they were waiting for something. I don't know what.

Instead, I just smiled at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Allen Walker." Suddenly, the red-head looked at me like I was crazy.

 _'D-Did I say something wrong?'_

"Do you not know who this is?!" he shouted while pointing at Harry.

"Well, umm….no not really?" I replied, unsure of what is going on. Am I suppose to know?

"He is a very famous wizard! How can you not know?" Ron exclaimed, making his friend, Harry, blush.

"Cut it out Ronald, if he doesn't know then don't shout at him for it." Hermoine scolded him, causing him to grumble and mumble something under his breath.

"So, what are you doing h-"

"And what's with the crazy tattoo?" Ron rudely interrupted Harry, causing Hermoine to whack him upside the head.

"Well, first off it's a scar not a tattoo," I began to explain, "and second, I was looking for my golem. His name is Timcanpy."

The three teen's eyes bulged at the revelation that my "tattoo" was a scar.

"How'd you get it?" Harry asked curiously.

My smile faded as I remembered the memory. I placed my hand over my scar and said, "I'd rather not speak about it."

The girl, Hermione, nodded then titled her head before saying, "Golem?" her eyes narrowing in suspicious. Sort of like Lavi, when he is suspicious of something.

"It's a small portable device that is used to communicate." I clarified which made her mouth make and 'o' shape.

"It's most likely powered off and laying around somewhere, since electronics don't work so well at Hogwarts." Harry pointed out.

This new information got me really worried. _'what if someone takes him or steps on him!? I got to wrap this up as soon as possible!'_

"If that's the case, then I really must be going. I'm sorry I couldn't say much longer." I quickly said and walked past them, until…

"Wait!"

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

I saw the look on his, Allen's, face once I told him that devices couldn't work in the school. He was worried. But why? It's just a…what was it? Golem? What would he need a communication device for anyway? I saw him walk past us and away until I decided to call out to him.

"Wait!"

Ron nudged me and angrily whispered, "What are you doing?!"

"This is our chance to find out whose side he's on." I whispered back.

Turning my attention to Allen, "We'll come with you to help, with four people looking it will be quicker." I hoped he would say yes. I don't want to resort to using my cloak to follow him.

"Alright then," he said after a while, "if you see a small, golden ball with a cross on the face with wings, then that's him."

I nodded and realized that he didn't refer to it as…well an 'It' instead he called it an 'he'. Is this golem really the kind he said they were?

 _'If it is a device, how come he addressed it as if it was a living thing?'_

====Time Skip====

As we walked down the insanely large corridors, I've learned two things about this…Allen. 1) He seems to be hiding something or is always omitting things out when I ask him certain things. 2) He keeps his left hand hidden. In the beginning, I thought that, that was just the way he acted, but when I went to shake his hand, using my right hand, he just stuck his right hand out, causing me to switch to my left. Now that is strange. What could he possibly be hiding?

That got me thinking and I remembered that his arm was blackened, most likely from serious burns; however, if that's the case, then shouldn't Madam Pomfrey have healed it?

 _'So then, Why is he hiding it?'_

I was about to just be blunt with him and ask, until I saw that toad- I mean…lady. She was just standing there and was holding something that resembled a snitch in her hand. Her wand was pointed at it like she was going to poke it.

I looked over at Allen and saw his eyes widen with recognition. Has he seen Umbridge before?

"Timcanpy!" the golden snitch suddenly wiggled out of Umbridge's grasp and flew right to Allen.

"Oh, Timcanpy! Where were you?! I missed you so much!" Allen was holding the creature? And they both were…crying?

 _'How in the world is it crying?!'_

"Ahem!" the sweet moment was interrupted by the pink frog women. We all stared at her and I knew she was going to be a pain. Allen, however, just bowed to the evil witch like he did with us. I saw the smug that was plastered on her face when he did and I glared daggers - as they would say - at her.

"I am deeply sorry ma'am." he smiled a kind, polite smile.

"You do know that only pets like owls, toads, and cats are allowed here! Also you're not wearing your uniform! Tell me your house now!" a smirk was plastered on her frog-like face as she spoke like she was all high and mighty.

"I don't know what you mean ma'am." Allen nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't play dumb with me! I- Oh I see now, you're that crazy boy that fell from the ceiling," she growled while pointing her wand at Allen, "hmph, anyway, the headmaster has us wasting precious time looking for you, but now I've found you, so I advise that you follow me." She then turned and sent a glare at me which I returned.

"Don't forget your detention Mr. Potter." her voice oozed with hatred. Allen walked behind her as they slowly disappeared from our sights.

"Bloody hell! Glad that's over!" exclaimed Ron.

"Harry did you see that thing?! It was practically alive!" Hermoine exclaimed while she started to space out. Most likely thinking of that golem.

I also began getting lost in my own thoughts. I want to know the whole truth about Allen Walker. He was too polite and well mannered to be a death eater. But that could be an act! However, he didn't know who I was! Why would Voldemort get someone who didn't know me - his all time arch nemesis. It just doesn't add up.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

I followed the women down the huge halls and after a long while, we stopped in front of huge gargoyle statue. I looked at her and was about to ask what we are doing here, until she mumbled something. I don't know what it was but it sounded like…Chocolate frogs? Suddenly out of no where, the statue moved! It moved aside and revealed a hidden stair way.

 _'How is that possible!? Wait…magic…but it can't be real…can it? Well I did see that floating glass and now this so I guess it is…but…what if it's all a dream?'_

"What are you waiting for? Lets go." my thoughts were interrupted and I saw the women snickering at me before she stomped up the stairs.

I sighed, "This just keep getting weird." I mumbled to myself as I made my way up the stairs. Timcanpy was now sitting on my head safely. I still have this robe on. Thankfully.

When we reached the end, I was greeted by a room that had thousands of little knickknacks and toy like things. I looked ahead and saw a very old looking man with bright, sparkling blue eyes.

 _'He must be the headmaster.'_ I thought. He was wearing half moon glasses and was sitting at a fairly big desk. Behind him was a fiery red bird!

 _'I think I should stay away from that. It looks to be made up of fire!'_

The man looked at me and smiled kindly, "I see you have found our guest, Ms. Umbridge. Why don't you come sit down, so we can talk, Mr. Walker."

I was shocked to say the least. How did he know my name? Well I did tell that nurse who I was, so I guess that must be how he knows. I hesitated before walking over to a chair in front of the desk and I sat myself down.

"Now Ms. Umbridge, I believe it's best that you go and get ready for your next class. And if you see any teachers, please inform them that the boy has been found, so they can get back to work." He smiled at the lady, Ms. Umbridge, who then snickered and glared at me before turning and leaving.

 _'They were searching for me?'_

"Excuse me, I haven't properly introduce myself you. I'm Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." the man, Dumbledore, held his left hand out to shake. Which I thank him for, since I don't wish anyone seeing my hand. I took out my right hand and proceeded to shake his hand.

"Now, tell me how did you get here?" Dumbledore asked, looking more serious than before.

 _'I can't tell him everything. I have no idea what this 'wizards' are capable of. I hate to say this but I might have to lie…'_

"Well, I was…..using my uh…magic, since I've recently found it. I thought I was only one until I got here."

"Oh really? Well, you're not only one. Many young muggle-born wizards think that until they learn of the magical community. May I ask, what kind of magic was that?"

"A…transportation...magic."

"A transporting magic huh? What do you call it?"

"I call it…the…Ark"

 _'Its sort of true. I know nothing about the Ark and to a normal person it looks like magic.'_

"Interesting," he sounded intrigued, "Then my I ask, why did you show up injured?"

 _'Oh great forgot about that part.'_

"I was…attacked by this…other…wizard and used my Ark…to escape."

"Attacked?" the man looked away and started to think. I hoped that he hadn't caught on to my fib. He looked back at me,

"Well, you're lucky your 'ark' brought you here. This school has a bunch of barrier spells on campus that keeps out certain creatures out."

 _'Barrier spells? Interesting. I wonder if it keeps akumas out'_

"Hehe…yeah."

"Well then, I have an idea for you." He said as he looked at me.

"An Idea? What do you have in mind sir?"

* * *

 **So! How are you!? Good? I hope so! So as you can see instead of spilling the beans like the last version of this, I got my baby Allen lying! I'm so disappointed! Haha anyway I have a question.**

 **I'm thinking of writing another crossover with DGM…I want to make it with..(dun dunn dunnn!) Detective Conan/Case closed! What do you think? I already have a great title for it! I can't say or else someone will steal my idea! Maybe…**

 **Please give me your thoughts on the matter!**

 **Ciao-su~**

 **-LovePuppy25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Its me! With a chapter of course! But first I have some important things to discus with you all. I'm making a schedule for this story. I will (hopefully) upload another chapter every other Saturday. Starting now. This way I hope I'll have time for not only this story but potentially another story in the near future.**

 **So without further Adieu~**

 **To those who reviewed:**

Allen Gray Walker **: I'm glad you love my story! Here have a cookie!~ *gives you digital cookie***

Shadow-X1999 **: True, it is more in character for him to lie to people he doesn't know. Especially if he's on the run.**

ZorLord **: I know right? Very smooth~**

Jaggedwing **: I hope you enjoyed your Valentine's day. And yes I enjoyed my ice cream ;-;. I'm glad you like the idea of a Detective Conan/Case Closed and DGM crossover. Currently, there is only one and it's a oneshot. I would like to change that and add in a ongoing story that people will like just as much as this one!**

Gisellevellaneda09 **: Thank you! I will! *bursts with new determination***

Ryuakilover **: I'm looking forward to giving you more chapters as long as you're looking forward to reading them!**

GoldenLombaxGirl **: Poor tim! Being in the hands of that Toad-…Woman. But it's my fault. I put him there. *gets bit by timcanpy* OWWW I'm sorry! *cries*…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own -man or Harry Potter**

 _ **Chapter 4: The new guy**_

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"An idea? What do you have in mind, sir?"

"How would you like to stay here as a student for a while?" the headmaster asked.

"Stay here? As a student?" I questioned. I felt worrisome. I did not want to stay here and put kids of the school in danger because of this huge problem.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore began, as if he could tell what I was thinking about, "like i said the school is protected by a high level barrier so its unlikely that this person who...attacked you, can get past it."

 _'Well, if there is a barrier…'_

I thought long and hard on the matter of staying. The pros and cons of the situation was that, if I stay then I could get the proper education. Not that Mana didn't do a great job on teaching me it's just that, I've only learned the basics. However, if I stays then I could put the lives of the children in danger and I don't want innocent children to become scarred and paranoid because of me. The decision was a rather tough one, but in the end I had to chose what I had hoped to be the best choice.

"Alright sir, I'll stay for a while." I sighed, deep inside I was hoping that I was doing the right thing.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes shined a little bit more when I told him my decision.

"Ok then," he began, "first things first, you must get sorted."

"Sorted? Into what, sir?" I asked, while keeping my polite tone, I am talking to the head after all.

"Houses, my dear boy. Hogwart's students are separated into the 4 following houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." he explained.

At the word separated, I nearly frowned. I honestly don't like the fact that these kids were split up but i guess it must be easier for them to keep track of them? In response, I just nodded my head. I wanted this to get over with. It was easy to could tell that Timcanpy was getting restless by the minute.

Dumbledore suddenly got up and grabbed what looked to be a brown, rugged looking hat with a very strange face on it. I could only imagine what such a hat had anything to do with sorting. I said nothing, hoping that whatever he meant about this had would work.

Then, without warning, Dumbledore put the hat on my head!

 _'This has to be a joke.'_ I thought, until it talked.

 _"What is this? Your very late to be sorted mister."_ the hat mentally stated.

I jumped and I nearly rip the poor thing off my head. This caused the hat and Dumbledore to chuckle. I was puzzled as to how the hat had talked, but then it came to be. This was a MAGIC school after all.

 _"Yeah."_ I mentally replied, sheepishly.

 _"Oh well, just relax alright?"_ it said, making me nod, slightly.

Suddenly, I felt that someone was invading my mind. At first, I thought that it was the '14th' but I figured that if it was him then I would begin struggling for control. Right? Was it the hat? The hat was looking into my mind!

 _'Oh hel-'_

After figuring this out, I was about to pull the thing off my head until it said…

 _"You poor child,"_ it began, _"to go through all that. I'm surprise that you haven't broken down yet. Instead, you push forward and face it head on. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. For now, you will be in-"_

"Gryffindor!" the thing shouted on the top of it's lungs, if it had any.

The headmaster took the hat off my head - thankfully - and placed it on a tall dresser near his desk. For a moment, I thought about this problem and the lie until I realized, _'how can I do this…magic if I don't have that stick thingy or what is it called?'_

"um sir," I started, "do I need that uh...stick thing that you guys have here?"

"You don't have a wand? May I ask how you used your 'ark' without one?" The headmaster asked, puzzled.

"I…uh…can perform it without…a wand." I explained. It was getting tougher to keep up with this.

"Hmm, I see. Well then later, I'll have Hagrid take you to Diagon Ally and get you a wand at Ollivander's Wand Shop to get your self set. In the meantime time," he then waved his wand and the quill, on his desk, came to life and started writing things down. I stared at it for a while until it stopped. After a few minutes, he then slowly got up from his seat. He was handed me - what looked to be 3 pieces of paper. One had a list of names that I saw on some doors on my way here along with numbers near them in a column titled 'Room'. Another looked to be a map of sorts. Now I won't get lost again! Lastly, there was a piece of paper with strange words written on it on the front and back. I looked up at Dumbledore in confusion.

"That is your schedule to see the order and time of your classes, a map so you don't get lost and that is the password for the portrait that guards the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Which serves as the dorm room, you shall be staying in. The portrait is a Fat lady wearing a pink frilly dress. She usually has a wine glass in her hands." Dumbledore informed him.

I just nodded slowly but before I left, I decided request something.

"May I have a room to myself?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand again, making half the words on the piece of paper change.

I smiled and thanked the headmaster, before turning around and leaving. Once I was in the hall, Timcanpy flew out off my head and decided to station himself beside me as we walked to the Tower.

* * *

~Time-Skip~

* * *

Ironically, it had taken me a least 3 hours to find this tower. Even with a map and help from some ghost here and there. Which I also didn't expect to see. By the time I had gotten there, it was already night; however, I was so glad that I was able to get there and not get lost in the halls and spend the night out there.

"Finally!" I cried out. I was so exhausted from a whole day of talking and walking. I honestly just wanted to sleep. I walked up to the panting and looked up at the lady in it. What really shocked me the most was that she had moved!

"Oh, what is this?" She said while she spun her glass filled with a dark red liquid. I assumed it was wine.

"Uhh, I am Allen Walker, Ma'am." I replied nervously and bowed to her.

"A polite one I see," she began, "well then, Mr. Walker, what business do you have here?"

"I'm now attending and I was sorted into Gryffindor," I begun to explained, "and I was told that you guard Gryffindor tower?"

"I do, but before you get in, you must give me the password first." She said as she drank from the glass.

I stared down at the paper then back at the women. I wasn't quite sure how or if this would work but there really was only one way to find out.

"Is the password _Tapeworm_?" I asked. I didn't get a yes or no, but when the panting swung open and revealing the entrance, I knew it worked. I sighed in relief and stepped right in. I heard it close behind me. As I looked ahead, I saw children. They were staring at me with a mix of different emotions. Some looked confused, but others looked suspicious of me. I looked down, trying to avoid the piercing stares. I took one step. Only…ONE…then it happened. They crowded around me like bees to honey, yelling and shouting.

"What are you doing here?"

"How come your hair is white?"

"What's with the funny tattoo?"

"Are you single!?"

"How did you get in here?!"

"Your cute/short/weird/creepy"

"Why do you have a snitch?!"

"Quiet Down!" a very familiar female voice shouted out above the large crowd. In a matter of seconds the loud shouts decreased down to quiet angry grumbles and mumbles.

I sighed, thanking whoever that was, because they saved me from a lot of questions I didn't want to answer. I saw and heard the crowd move a bit for the speaker that saved my life. However, I admit. I'm on the short side and some of these students were so tall! I mean come on! So I couldn't see over some of them. Finally, they got to the front of the crowd and I saw that they were the 3 I had met previously.

"Allen? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm now attending here." I stated calmly.

"What happened to not attending here huh?." Ron asked with suspicion, raising a brow.

"Well, I didn't at the moment." Allen replied.

"If so, then why didn't you show up when the first years were being sorted?" Hermione asked, with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I was running late." he answered.

"Then what was with all the wounds?" Harry questioned.

"I ran into trouble. They weren't very nice and physically hurt me." I lied.

 _'Well, It's not really a lie. That thing…isn't nice. Even though it's Innocence and I though Innocence was…never mind.'_

"Oh?" Hermoine questioned.

"Yeah." I felt awful about lying to all of them but I can't let them know. As if me being here wasn't dangerous enough. The room was silent except for the occasional mumble here and there. Everyone's eyes was locked onto me. I cleared my throat to - as they say- break the ice.

"Well then, can anyone show me to my dorm, please?" I pleaded and held up the paper that had the dorm number written down on.

"I'll show you." Harry offered and started to lead me. The silent crowd parted for us as we walked forward. Soon, we came to a spiral stair case and Harry turned and looked at the paper.

"Hmm, it seems you have the last empty room up there," Harry stated, "follow me."

We walked up the stairs to the top and stood in front of a room. I looked over at Harry and kindly smiled, since knowing my luck I would've got lost even in here. I can hear Kanda teasing me now.

"Thank you for leading me here." I thanked him.

"No problem." he simply stated, then turned away and continued back down to the main room.

I walked into the dorm and closed the door behind me. It's color scheme was red and gold, which made me assume that it was the house colors were, since they were all over the main room downstairs. I walked to the bed and saw a black robe folded on it. Better than this one, I borrowed from the nurse. Lifting it up, I examined it. It was long and seemed hard to move around in.

 _'So I have to wear this? What if I run into an Akuma or worst…Aprocryphos. Then I wont be able to move around!...wait Dumbledore- I mean the headmaster did say that this school was protected after all but still.'_

I sighed and flopped down on the bed. How good it was to be in a bed! That cell that the order put me in was very uncomfortable. Just when I started to drift off. I heard an unknown voice.

 _ **"I feel bad for you,"**_ a voice suddenly stated, _**"you have to be around a school of spoiled brats."**_ it sounded very masculine and old but not too old.

I quickly sprang up and looked around, "Who's there!" I exclaimed.

 _ **"Geez nephew, you should really calm and quiet down."**_ the voice stated.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" I demanded.

 _ **"I can't really show myself, unless you look through a mirror."**_ it hinted with a little bit of boredom in its voice.

That is when it clicked and I began to realize who this was.

"No, wait you can't be the-"

 _ **"Yep. Although, instead of Noah or 14th I prefer Neah instead."**_ the voice, now dubbed Neah, sang.

This was not I signed up for! It's bad enough knowing there is a Noah inside me but now he can speak to me. Things just keep getting better and better around here.

* * *

 **Well? How was it? Good enough? I hope so. Please feel free to tell me any corrections I should make! Thank you those who've reviewed and favorited my story so far! It makes me want to write more when I see such encouraging reviews!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! How is it going? Good? Great! (unless it was bad then…sorry bruh)**

 **Well I hope you also enjoy this chapter.**

 **To those who Reviewed:**

 **MnMsRok** : Thank you for reading my story and liking it!

 **Allen Gray Walker:** Neah is such a sweetheart isn't he? Maybe they will find you or maybe they won't, who knows. I do. But that's not the point, hehe.

 **Amelia Loves Anime:** Don't thank me for writing! I should be thanking you for reading!

 **JJ45:** Best HPXDGM you've read? Wow I don't know what to say. *tears of joy*

 **Bigdirectiontime:** Thank you!

 **Jaggedwing:** Neah is like the best ever! Hehe especially when he has a nephew-complex. It is very sad that when you see a good potential crossover pair and finding nothing or something but it's bad or just a oneshot or abandoned story. Like a…I don't know. Pandora Hearts and Magic Kaito or DC crossover(is there even one?). That seems like another good idea.

 **GoldenLombaxGirl:** Don't worry it will come up soon!~

 **Ryuakilover:** I sort of made DGM in the same time era as HP to go with this story. I know before you yell at me! I know DGM is set in like the 18th to 19th century! Please forgive me but It was easier, in my opinion, to have him in the same time than explain how he crossed to a different dimension.

 **giselleavellanada09:** Haha yeah!

 **HelloKittyPower11:** Well here it is! The next chapter!

 **Wow, so many of you reviewed! And favorited and Followed. I won't forget you too! Well then, on with the Story!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own -man or Harry Potter. If I did, that good for nothing, Leverrier, would be dead by now- I mean what?**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Uncles and Toads**_

* * *

Allen's POV

At first, I was angry and confused. I was angry because I knew that was this Neah's fault that I had to leave everything I held dear. Also, I believed that ever since he showed up, my life changed for the worst. However, I was also very confused. The Noah had just called me 'nephew' and didn't act like the Noahs I've known at all, but I only guessed that he's messing with me.

"Nephew!? You can't possibly be my uncle." I growled making all the teachings of being polite and kind practically fly out the window.

 _ **"Yes I am,"**_ Neah started, _**"I'm Mana's brother, so that means your my little cute nephew!~"**_

I kept stayed silent, thinking of a way to argue on that.

 _ **"Also, you should not speak out loud or the children will think your insane."**_ he suggested.

I sighed before deciding to take the Noah's advice and spoke 'mentally' to him,

 _'Whatever Noah-'_

 _ **"Neah"**_

 _'Doesn't matter!'_

 _ **"Yes it does! Moyashi!~"**_ Neah sang.

"I'M NOT A MOYASHI! BAKA!" I screamed.

After that, I heard foot steps rushing up the stairs and to my new room.

 _ **"Well now you did it."**_ the Noah said right before the door swung open.

* * *

Harry's POV

"Well, he is in Gryffindor, so it's alright." I reasoned with a little hope in my voice.

Ron spoke rudely, "He is still suspicious!"

"I'M NOT A MOYASHI! BAKA!" an angry and familiar voice screamed causing the common room to go silent and stare at the stairs that led to the boys dorms.

I was the first to act. I ran to and up the stairs with Ron and Hermione right behind me. The three rushed up the stairs and to the white-haired teen's dorm room. As soon we they got there, I opened the door wide and scanned the room.

I only saw Allen was sitting on his bed with an irritated expression. Allen glanced over at us and I saw his expression go from irritated to friendly in a matter of seconds.

"Hey guys." he spoke, sounding sheepish.

Before I could speak, I was beaten to it by an angry Ron.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you man!? You shouldn't yell like that, ya git" Ron shouted rudely. That's when I saw a familiar golden ball fly up and zip towards Ron. It opened it's mouth, revealing rows of shark-like teeth, before clamping down on the poor red-head's nose.

"AHH! Get it off!" my best friend screamed and pulled on the thing's tail. However, that only made it worst, as it seemed to tighten it's grip on him.

"Tim! No!" Allen yelled and got up. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled on him. That's when I saw that Allen's right hand was all black, even the fingernails, and it had a green cross in the center of it.

"Owwwww!" Ron yelled in pain.

After a few minutes of tugging on it. Tim, as it was called, released Ron's nose. I saw that his nose was red and badly swollen.

 _'Mental note, don't get that thing mad.'_

"Tim, you shouldn't go around biting people." Allen scowled at it. He then pet it _'or was it a he?'_ on the head. It- He flew up and onto his white locks.

Allen turned to us and spoke in a polite tone that was completely opposite from the yell they heard, "Sorry about that, he's just protective."

Allen looked down and his eyes widen. He then pull the sleeve of his right arm down to hide his hand and stuffed in back in his pocket. Speaking of, that robe...isn't it from the hospital wing? Never mind. Again, before I could speak, Hermione beaten me to it.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked.

It took a minute or two until Allen answered, "It's always been this way."

"Always?" I asked, curious. How would someone get a hand like that?

Allen nodded, "Yeah."

"Is there any way to cure it?" Hermione asked sounding only slightly concerned.

"No, it's not something that can be healed like a burn or cut." the teen explained.

"Then what is it?" Ron questioned rudely causing Hermione to smack him upside his head.

"It's just a deformity, nothing serious and besides I've grown to like it so it's fine." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

I was unsure that it was just a 'deformity' like he had said. It felt like Allen was lying, however I decided no to push it, seeing that if I did it would most likely make the other uncomfortable, since he seemed to hide it a lot.

I glanced down and saw something that made me do a double take. Allen's shadow looked nothing like well a shadow. Instead of straight hair, it had hair that spiked up and back. It had its hands in it's, what I assumed to be, pockets. I looked and saw it turn to me and it smiled a white Cheshire grin. I rubbed his eyes, hoping to just being seeing things, and stared back at it, but it was gone! In it's place, was just a regular shadow. No spiked hair or grin.

 _'How strange?'_

I saw the others look at me with concern. Even the newbie.

"Harry, you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." I lied. I'm wasn't sure if telling my friends about the shadow I saw in front of Allen would be such a good idea.

"Well, it's time to go to bed anyway." Hermione said.

I turned to Allen and saw him spacing out with a serious look on his face.

"Uh Allen," I stated and the boy snapped back into reality, "it's time for bed, so we'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled, "Alright, good night."

"Night." we replied.

The three of us left and walked down to me and Ron's dorm room. Before we all parted ways, I told them what I saw and they both looked equally suspicious and curious.

"I knew he was suspicious." Ron stated.

"Weird." Hermione started.

"Maybe I could speak to Dumbledore, but I doubt that he would listen since he hasn't talked to me."

"Harry, he probably just too busy he is the headmaster after all." Hermione reasoned.

"But he was never busy before." I argued.

"Well, the ministry is breathing down his neck." she added.

"Yeah." I sighed, defeated.

"Anyway, see you in the morning." she said and with that, we parted ways.

I couldn't sleep at first, since my mind was stuck on the strange shadow from before. I can't wrap my head around it at all. It was just strange. There is something about Allen that isn't right.

 _'Just what was that?'_

* * *

====Next day====

* * *

Allen's POV

It was early in the morning, the birds were singing and the sun was shining. Everything seemed so peaceful. There wasn't any loud sounds. Every one was sleeping except for me. Or so I thought.

"188…189…190…191" was doing the usual morning work out. It consisted of him doing upside down one handed push-ups on a chair that was on one leg. Allen was thinking on the events of yesterday. My uncle - it's so strange calling him that - had told me that Harry had seen him in my shadow. It was strange how he could because no one could see Neah other than myself.

 _'So why Harry?'_

After an hour, the very person I was thinking about walked into my room and saw me working out. However, I was too focus on reaching my goal to see the boy was just standing there and staring in awe.

"396…397…398…399…400" I, somewhat, gracefully fell down that's when I saw harry gawking at me with wide eyes.

"Hey harry." I spoke with my trademark smile. It took a minute for him to recover before he started talking with a stutter that reminded me of Miranda, the time innocence accommodator.

"H-h-how did y-you do that!?" Harry shouted.

"I was taught to do this a very long time ago and I just got a habit of doing it." I replied.

"Amazing." Harry slightly whispered.

I just smiled, "Would you like to try?"

I nearly fell over and laugh when I saw Harry's eyes grow as wide as saucers.

"No thank you! I don't think I would be able to get on the chair, let alone do push ups on it!" he exclaimed while waving his hands.

Smiling, I walked over to the chest that sat in front of my new bed. I pulled out a long sleeved shirt and began to put it on.

"So, what brings you here harry?" I asked while buttoning the shirt up.

"Well, everyone's getting up and ready and we thought you were still sleeping, so I came to wake you up." harry explained.

"Oh ok then." I replied as I tied a tie around my neck. I really missed my ribbon. Grabbing the robe, map, and schedule, I faced harry and spoke,

"Well, lets go you don't want to keep your friends waiting." I smiled while sliding my left hand into my pocket. I really need to ask for a glove or a pair of them.

The pair then walked out and down the spiral stair case and into the loud common room. As soon as we entered, Ron and Hermione ran up to them.

 _ **"Great, it's the rude twit."**_ Neah suddenly stated.

 _'I thought you were asleep.'_ I said mentally.

 _ **"I was but these loud brats woke me up."**_ he said tiredly.

"Hey Harry, Ron…Allen." greeted hermione.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Ms. Granger."

Soon after, the brief greeting, hermione started talking about classes.

She glanced at my schedule before she asked, "What's do you have first?"

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts." I replied while looking down at the paper. Defense against Dark Arts? Like what? The only dark things I know were The Earl, Noahs, and Akumas.

"We have that too!" harry exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked but mostly stated.

"Yep," Ron simply replied, "Lets go to the Great Hall to get some grub first!"

I smiled at the other's enthusiasm. I saw Harry leaned over and whispered to me.

"Be careful, Ron eats a whole lot." he informed.

I simply nodded my head in understanding.

 _ **"Oh if only they knew,"**_ Neah said with a chuckle, _**"Allen, you already know your going to frighten the poor things with your eating habits."**_

 _'But, it's not my fault! I need to eat that way.'_ I replied.

 _ **"I know, but still your going to scare them."**_ the Noah teased.

Sighing, which got the attentions of the other 3.

"Hey are you alright?" hermione asked with a hint suspicion.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just thinking." I answered.

"About?" she asked, raising a brow.

"About Tim," I simply stated until I realized that Tim was missing, " TIM!"

At that moment, I freaked out for a few minutes. This caused all the occupants in the room go silent and stare at me. Not paying any attention to the looks I was getting, I looked around frantically before checking my pockets. The golden golem suddenly flew out of my pocket and bit my ear.

"Ow, Ow, ow! Tim stop! I'm sorry!" I cried. What? His bites hurt!

At this, everyone began to chuckle and laugh quietly.

"I'll give you food just please stop!" I shouted.

This caused Timcanpy to release me. Then nuzzle against my head, before he took his rightful place right on top of my white hair. I just sighed at the golem's antics.

 _ **"Little nephew your making a scene."**_ Neah chuckled.

When he said that, I noticed that the kids were staring and laughing/giggling, causing me to blush furiously and lower my head. I felt so embarrassed and wanted to crawl under a rock at that moment.

"U-um," I started nervously, "can we go eat now?"

"Yeah lets go." Harry replied before leading me out and to the Great Hall.

====Time Skip====

Once inside, I followed the trio to their seats and sat next to them. I noticed the empty plates and frowned. Where was the food?

 _ **"Be patient nephew. Hey, look Dumbly is about to speak."**_ Neah said with a voice that made me visualize the smile that the other possibly would've had.

The Hall went silent and the children stared at the old headmaster as he stood from his seat, at the table that believe I fell on.

"This shall be a short speech my dear students, but I would like introduce your new and a little bit late classmate, if you hadn't noticed him or is questioning as to why he is still here. Please welcome, Mr. Allen Walker." He announced causing me to nearly choke even though I hadn't yet eat anything.

"My young man, why don't you stand up." the headmaster said with a smile.

I nervously rose from my seat and tried not to stare at the shocked, suspicious, and surprised faces of my new 'classmates'.

 _ **"He put you on the spot!"**_ Neah laughed.

Slowly but surely, everyone clapped awkwardly. Afterwards, I sat back down and shrunk myself, trying not to be noticed. However, that was harder than it seems, since I'm literally a huge look-at-me sign.

"I do hope you all treat him nicely and fairly for the remainder of the school year. With that said, Tuck in." Dumbledore stated, before he sat down.

I saw everyone get prepared for the food. But there was no food on the table nor that seem to be coming in. At that moment, food began to appear on everyone's plate. Seeing the food appear on my plate, I began to eat like no tomorrow. I even grabbed some other plates that were next to my original one. I could feel eyes on me. I even saw some plates pushed to me. Which I quickly devoured.

Before I could even notice, there was a tower of plates rising higher and higher next to me. After a few more plates, I lifted my head up, wiped my mouth like the gentleman I am…and looked out at the other students. Only to see everyone was gawking at me, even the teachers! I guess my eating habits scared them, but it's not my fault! I have to eat like this. I can't tell them that though. Everyone was staring at me as if I had grown a head.

 _ **"I told you, you would scare them."**_ Neah said with pride.

 _'Shut up.'_ I stated.

"And I thought Ron ate too much." Hermione said, with wide eyes.

-Yet another Time-Skip-

The students I had met earlier were leading I to my very first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts or commonly known as DADA. They told me, well mostly hermione, how Ms. Umbridge gave Harry detention on his first day and how she didn't allow spell work in the classroom. Honestly, I was secretly bursting with joy at the no spell work part. I did not want people to know that didn't have a wand…yet and anything about me for that matter.

Once they entered the classroom, I froze in my tracks.

 _"_ _ **Oh my lord have mercy! What in the world is that?!"**_

What stood before me, was a great big, pink toad women! She turned to face the us and had a sickly smile on her wide face. I know I've seen her before, but I was so absorbed with Timcanpy I didn't notice how…pink she was. I felt that something was off about this strange women; however, I could not put my finger on it.

"Hello Mr. Walker," she began in a suspiciously kind tone, "Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. Please take a seat."

She pointed her chubby finger out at the rows of desks. Looking I saw that the class was split, Slytherin on the left and Gryffindor on the right.

 _'What's with this diversity?'_ I asked, well more like stated.

 _ **"It seems like second nature to these kids."**_ Neah replied.

 _'I have to change this!'_ I declared.

 _ **"Yeah! Show 'em what your made of!**_ " Neah cheered.

I strolled over to the left side of the room and sat in an empty chair. As I sat down, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I could practically hear the questions that were bouncing around inside their heads. _'what is he doing?' 'Why is he over there/here?'_

 _ **"That's it? I thought you were going to do something more than that."**_ Neah stated, clear disappointment in his tone.

 _'This is just the start of it.'_ I explained to the Noah.

That's when the teacher began doing, what teachers do best, teaching. Which made me think that maybe this Ms. Umbridge wasn't that good at teaching was that, everyone had an annoyed and bored look on their faces. No one, except hermoine and I, paid attention to her. They were all daydreaming. Harry, however was glaring at her during the whole period.

Timcanpy decided that it was a good time to fly around the classroom. He flew around and I could hear the irritation in Umbridge's voice grow. I didn't know what was irritating the lady at the time. I mean since this is a magic school and all things that fly around should be normal.

Suddenly, she raised her wand and muttered under her breath. A red light came out of the tip and sped to the golem. Once they made contact, Timcanpy froze then fell down on the ground and shattered into pieces.

"Tim!" yelling, I quickly stood up. The chair went crashing down behind me. Everyone just stared.

Umbridge just smiled and spoke, "And that's why we don't have toys in this classroom."

"Tim was not a toy!" I argued, getting aggravated at her.

 _ **"Let me at her! I'll kick that toad's ass!"**_ Neah shouted inside his head.

"Mr. Walker please sit-" the toad began but was interrupted by a Gryffindor's yell of 'Look the parts are moving!'.

I then turned to look and saw that the parts of timcanpy were indeed moving and forming together. My eyes widen slightly at the sight of timcanpy fixing himself.

 **"Oh yeah I remember I added that perk to Tim."** Neah pointed out.

 _'How?'_ I asked.

 **"I created Tim."** Neah stated.

 _'When-_ ' I was about to say until Neah cut me off.

 **"Now's not the time, look**." Neah said.

In a few seconds, Timcanpy was back fluttering around again. I flew and landed right on my head. He turned himself to Umbridge and showed his shark teeth to her. She scrunched her nose up in disgust and glared at us.

"Detention, Mr. Walker." she said, her voice oozing with hatred.

Groaning, I picked my seat back up and slumped down into it.

 _ **"How dare that ugly toad give my darling nephew detention! I'll kill her! Then when I become the new Earl I'll bring her back as an Akuma then kill her again!"**_ Neah shouted, bursting with anger.

 _'Neah calm down.'_ I said while trying not to roll my eyes at his antics. I've only known him for a day or two and he acts sort of like Komui.

 _ **"No I refuse! She need's to be taught a lesson!"**_ he argued.

I just signed. After that little incident, class just continued on and on. Until, finally the class ended and almost everyone rushed out of there, not wanting to be back there ever! However, before I could leave Umbridge called me over.

"Yes?" I said, trying to regain my polite tone.

"For detention, you shall write sentences in my office." she stated while smiling and her eyes glint with an evil intent in them.

"Ok ma'am." I quickly replied, hoping to get this over with.

 _'Sentences? That's it? Seems easy enough.'_ I thought.

 _ **"I have a bad feeling about this."**_ Neah stated.

 **Dunn dunn Duunnn! That's it! I hope you all enjoyed! I hope that this was long enough for you. But for you fast readers, (which I personally am) maybe not, I don't know. Also, it's sort of the same(if you got this far in reading the old version).**

 **Ciao-su~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys-Heeii! *gets pelted with tomatoes***

 **I'm sorry. So Sorry. I'm soooooo soooooo sorrry! I know I didn't update last Saturday! Forgive me! *dodges tomatoes* I will make it up to you! ;-;**

 **To those who reviewed:**

 **Shadow-X1999:** Yeah I know right. I'm just the evil one, putting him through all this~

 **JJ45:** Here it is!

 **GoldenLombaxGirl:** Yeah she just makes you want to strangle-..ah-em…but yeah, not the best person in the world. Well here it is, enjoy.

 **Amelia Loves Anime:** Thank you for reading! I know it is pretty silly, but it a necessary plot movement.

 **Ryuakilover:** Poor Allen. He should, but knowing Neah he'll go a little too far.

 **MnMsRok:** Thank you! Sorry you had to wait long, I sort of forgot (even though it was on the calendar). Well… I couldn't get around to it! I had testing that week ;-;

 **Jaggedwing:** I say if you really want to do it, read other HPxDGM fanfictions. To like study from them. See the writing style that works and one that doesn't. Look at the various ideas used without. See how some wrap up their stories and how they are completely far off from the end. Now since you say you have a hard time updating consistently, I say make a set day to upload a chapter. For me, it's every other Saturday. So like, 2 times a month. That gives me time to focus on my studies (sometimes) and write chapters. If that doesn't work, write ahead. Right now, I have like 1 complete chapter and half a complete chapter done. Before I had like 3 complete and one half complete chapter. And that was just for this story! I'm already on chapter 6 with another story, while on the Fanfiction site, I only uploaded 3. I'd say write ahead, it saves time and if you miss a date to upload, you don't have to scramble to get a chapter done.

 **giselleavellaneda09:** Oh no it wont~

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own -man or Harry Potter!...;-;..*rocks back and forth in a fetal position***

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Quills**_

Allen's POV

* * *

Harry and I were sitting in front of the desk of the professor, Umbridge. She stood and looked down at us with a slight smug look on her face. She had two long, black quills in her hands.

Looking at them, I noticed something. There was no ink! How can we write without Ink?

 **"Strange."** Neah stated.

 _'I agree.'_

The quills were then place in front of the us. I saw that Harry hesitate before he grabbed the quill.

I stared down at the quill in front of me. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head that said, 'do not touch that'. Or maybe it was Neah. I couldn't tell the difference.

"What are you waiting for, Mr. Walker?" Umbridge said in a sickly kind tone.

I gulped then shakenly reached for the quill. I shouldn't be afraid, it is just a quill after all. I've faced things way worse! Like when Tyki ripped my arm off, my first and second level 4, Alma Karma and Kanda, and…yeah. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in danger. Over and over I told myself that it was just a quill. Nothing bad will happen. We're just writing sentences. That's it…Right?

"Good. Now Mr. Walker, You must write 'I must not talk back'." she said while a smirk slithered it's way on her wide, squishy face.

I glanced over at Harry and saw him already writing but, instead he wrote 'I must not tell lies' on his paper. Looking at him closely, I could see him get a pained expression appear on his face. But Why? What's so bad about these sentences?

 **"What's going on here?"** Neah questioned

 _'I don't like where this is going.'_

 **"Me neither! Oh how I wish I had a body so I could destroy that Toad!"** the Noah shouted.

' _Yeah, she gives me the cree-'_ my thought was rudely interrupted by a loud banging noise.

I glanced up and saw that Ms. Umbridge had hit the table with her wand in front of me.

"I suggest you stop daydreaming and start writing." She spat, sounding irritated.

Sighing, I positioned the quill over the paper and tried to write the words I was told to. I began to feel my innocence being scratched at, then it reacting slightly. I felt an urge that only appeared when I was freeing akuma. It was like I suddenly was filled with adrenaline. It was odd but what was even weirder was that the quill wasn't writing at all. Nothing, not even the strange red ink that came out of Harry's quill came out of the quill.

I saw Umbridge face fill with anger before she shouted in my face.

"Mr. Walker! I said write! Its such a simple task! Even Potter is doing it!"

 **"THAT BIT-"** Neah practically screamed but I quickly interrupted him.

"With all due with respect Ma'am, I did write but it that seems your quill isn't working." I spoke, slightly irritated but I tried to stay polite.

"Nonsense! Show me your hand!" she ordered.

I raised me normal hand to her, no wanting the crazy witch to see my other hand.

"Your other one!"

 **"Lemme at her! I'll show the damn witch her place!"** Neah shouted, bursting with fury.

Before I could reply to the furious Noah, Umbridge had grabbed my other hand and yanked on it making it come out from my pocket. Suddenly, my world turned black.

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

I stared in shock and anger at the toad witch. I had stopped writing and stood up, letting my chair fall and crashed to the ground. The toad gasped once she saw Allen's deformed hand. She stared at him with such horror and disgust in her eyes. I guess that reaction was the reason the other hid his hand all this time.

Before I could try to say anything to that thick headed toad, Allen smacked her hand away. The white-haired teen then stood up as well, but there was something strange about him. His eyes were a shiny gold instead of their usual empty silver color.

 **"Don't touch me."** Allen spoke, his voice full of venom and hatred.

He sounded different as well. He sounded more masculine and grown up compared to his soft, polite tone he used before. I witnessed Allen grab the quills and snap them in half before turning away, ready to leave.

"What do you think your doing?!" Umbridge shouted.

Allen glanced over at the idiotic witch and answered, clearly irritated, **"I'm ending this unnecessary detention."**

The teen continued his stride to the door. However, he was stopped when the toad had sent a flash of red to his back. To my surprise, he barely flinched.

 **"You should count yourself lucky that I don't kill you,"** the other stated calmly, **"however, if you dare lay your chubby fingers on my** **nephew** **again, I will kill you."**

I looked over and saw Umbridge trembling in anger. However, Allen just continued to stroll out of the office as if he hadn't gotten manhandled and shot with one of the unforgivable curses.

I decided that now was the best time to leave as well, since if I don't want Hermione and Ron to question me any more than they had. Also, I wanted to catch up with the strange teen.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

Right when I had gotten out to the hallway, I finally regained control and started scolding the Noah that now occupied my head.

 _'What the hell Neah?!_ ' I mentally shouted.

 **"What?! I didn't kill her!...yet"** the Noah argued.

 _'No taking over my body without consulting me.'_ I stated with authority. He may be my 'uncle' but that gives him no right to take my body over like that!

 **"But you'll say no."**

 _'That's the point.'_

 **"That's no fair!"** Neah whined.

As I walked down the vast halls, I looked out the nearest window. I felt so glad to be out of that retched office that seriously needed a new paint job. Just the thought of all that pink made me want to gag. How could anyone have that much pink in their office? Seriously?! Suddenly, I heard footsteps come towards me from behind.

"Hey Allen!" the voice I recognized as my new classmate, harry. I silently cursed myself.

 _'How am I going to get out of this one?'_

* * *

 **I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this.**

 **Please review! I want to see what you think. Well see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao-su~**


End file.
